Arcade
The Arcade is a room on The Island that first came on March 5th, 2011. It was the very first room to include minigames in it. From April 2nd, 2011-August 1st, 2013, the elevator to the Crab Lounge was here, but was then removed. It is the fourth room to ever be accessible from The Island. It was viewable from the Town from March 2nd-March 5th, but was not enterable. It was first renovated on February 10th, 2012, and then got renovated again on April 25th, 2013. It is currently located in the middle of the Town, between the Music Acts Center, and the Coral Cave entrance. On February 27th, 2014, two more games were added known as Flappy Crab and Super Felly, Crab Spin and Sidewalk Racing have also gotten a design change. Sound effects were added on May 22nd, 2014. On May 29th, 2014, 3 Lap Race was replaced with a prize booth, a new game was also added, Dungeon Fellys, and the entrance to the Crab Lounge was made. On February 26th, 2015, it got a new design. It looked more like an Arcade, and had a box with some brand new upcoming games. Sound Effects *MUSIC-SWF/Arcade2014 Arcade Bot Arcade Bot is a bot based off of the Arcade, to read more, Click Here Arcade Games *Crab Spin *Dance dance Felly-loution *Sidewalk Racing *Flappy Crab *Super Felly *Dungeon Fellys Gallery Graphical Designs A.jpg|The Arcade from Febuary 10th, 2012-April 25th, 2013 Arcade 5.png|The Arcade from April 23rd, 2013- February 26th, 2015 Arcade 7.png|The current Arcade as of February 26th, 2015 2011 Arcade Halloween.jpg|The Arcade during the Halloween party 2011 Sky arcade.jpg|The Arcade for the Sky Festival Arcade snow.jpg|The Arcade for the Christmas Party 2012 Arcade dj.jpg|The Arcade for the DJ Party Arcade sky.jpg|The Arcade for the Space For Sky Festival Arcade st patrickss.jpg|The Arcade for the St patricks party Arcade april fool.JPG|The Arcade for the April fools party 2012 Arcade crab.JPG|The Arcade for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Arcade crab partys.JPG|The Arcade for the Crab party 2012 Arcade music festivals.JPG|The Arcade for the Music festival 2012 Arcade Fun Fair.jpg|The Arcade during the Fun Fair 2012 Arcade fire.png|The Arcade for the Festival of fire arcade fellimpics.jpg|The Arcade during the Fellimpics Arcade snow.jpg|The Arcade for the Christmas party 2012 2013 Arcade crab.png|The Arcade for the Crab party 2013 Arcade crab con.png|The Arcade for the construction of the Crab party 2013 Arcade movie.png|The Arcade during the Mountain climb 2013 Arcade music fesitval.png|The Arcade during the Music festival 2013 Phase 1 Arcade music fesitval 2.png|The Arcade during the Music festival 2013 phase 2 Arcade music fesitval 3.png|The Arcade during the Music festival 2013 phase 3 Arcade superhero.png|The Arcade during Operation: Super Hero Arcade fun fair.png|The Arcade during the Fun Fair 2013 Arcade element.png|The Arcade during the Element Party 2013 Arcade holiday.png|The Arcade during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Arcade st patricks.png|The Arcade during the ST Patricks Party 2014 Arcade Crab Con.png|The Arcade during the construction of the Crab Party 2014 Arcade Crab.png|The Arcade during the Crab Party 2014 Arcade Music Con.png|The Arcade during the Music Festival 2014 construction. Arcade Music Festival.png|The Arcade during the Music Festival 2014 Arcade Element.png|The Arcade during the Element Party 2014 Arcade Felly.png|The Arcade during the Felly Festival Arcade Halloween.png|The Arcade during the Halloween Party 2014 Arcade Future Con.png|The arcade during the Future Party construction Arcade Future.png|The Arcade during the Future Party Arcade Holiday.png|The Arcade during the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Arcade rebuild.png|The Arcade with a big box that says "Rebuild time" Arcade New.png|The Arcade before April 2nd, 2015 Arcade April.png|The Arcade during the April Fools Party 2015 Arcade Crab Con 2.png|The Arcade during the construction of the Crab Party 2015 Other Arcade_BG.png|The outer background Arcade Exterior.png|The exterior Arcade exterior 3.png|The old exterior arcade exterior 3rd.png|The exterior during the 3rd Anniversary Party See Also *Town *List of Arcade Games Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Old rooms Category:The island Category:Games Category:Renovated